Web service is a method of providing service using a standard protocol on the web and is commonly used when web applications are constructed. A search Application Programming Interface (API) or an API executing a specific command widely adopts the web service method.
With the development of the Internet, APIs adopting web service are increased, and services using the API are further increased.
Accordingly, the creation of new services through web service combinations is emerging as an important issue. This is because services created through the web service combinations have great costs versus effects as compared with services newly constructed.
A task of finding a proper combination based on web services where a web service combination is described in a syntactic way becomes static, or the task has limitation to dependency on a manual task.
In order to overcome this, there has recently been made an attempt to access a web service description, such as OWL-S, in a semantic way using OWL through standardization organizations, such as W3C.
There is, however, also a limit to the attempt. This is because the subject of the description itself is not semantic service, but common web service.
In other words, there is not proposed a method of intelligently attempting a web service combination because semantic service providing a search API or a reasoning API based on ontology is not taken into consideration.
Consequently, there is an urgent need for technical support for creating new semantic service through a combination of ontology-based semantic services that are expected to abruptly increase in the future, but there is no method of supporting the urgent need using the prior art.